


Missing Halloween

by tobiossweetheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Imaginary friend?, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiossweetheart/pseuds/tobiossweetheart
Summary: this is my first fic sooo- yeah :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	Missing Halloween

It was a cold night, Karasuno was planing a halloween party and hunt for candies. Hinata was super exicted.. but.. it was something wrong, Kageyama wasnt there. He talked with the third years about him, but they had a really confused expression on their faces, same with everybody. He didnt know what was happening, did he do something wrong? Anyways, he said to leave it and just enjoy this moment. Yachi asked him to just calm down and go with the others for the competition.  
They started the hunt, everyone was running around , trying to find candy, sweets,and candy corn. Hinata didnt found a lot of sweets but he found a lot of candy corn, he didnt like candy corn, but still. The price of this game was that , who has the most candy, will get free meat buns for two weeks and bonus, some really colorful shirts. All of them stopped, went back to the gym to see who has the most candy, Shoyo, came back, surprised he saw Kageyama, at the table. He went to him running and hugged him, Kageyama was shocked and stood still, " WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! WHY DIDNT YOU CAME EARLIER??? HUHHH??!" . Kageyama just stared at the short red head , smirking. " I dont know.", he spoke softly.  
The other members were looking at the little guy talking and screaming, they got really concerned. " Im really worried for Hinata. Why is he like this for some time?" Yamaguchi spoke. " I dont really know.. He isnt himself lately." Suga added."Guys, he probably didnt got over-". " Do.not.say.that." Daichi cutted Tanaka from saying another word. " He could hear you!". Noya yelled.  
Shoyo and the Dark haired boy walked outside for a walk, they were talking about volleyball and stuff. Kageyama stopped in front of the short boy, and said "follow me". So he did. After some time they got themselfs in the deep woods , right next to their gym, Hinata was kind of worried, but The tall boy in front of him , ran even fatser, the little guy tried to keep up with him, but he couldnt. After that he suddenly stopped, It was a big tree in front of them, they both sat down to relax, Hinata was mad at Tobio, out of anger he started to chomp on some candies found in his little pumpkin bag.  
He asked Kageyama if he wanted some, so he accepted the gift and ate some sweet candy.

The others were looking for Hinata , worried he might have gotten lost or even worse, They went into the woods with the police. Yes, they called the police. Takeda-sensei was really worried, he was his teacher after all , he had to keep them safe. Coach Ukai went with him, to help him calm down. Yachi and Kiyoko were left alone at the gym, Yachi was really scared , Kiyoko the same feeling.  
The police were trying to talk with the other players to tell them how the missing boy looked like, they explained and then they made a little portrait of him, asking the others if thats how he looked like, It looked just like him. Asahi just bursted out in tears for being so nervous. Suga and Noya tried to calm him down.  
The police found someone.. but ... it was good, Hinata was there, but there was a problem. They all went to the little downhill to see Hinata. He was safe and probably feel asleep, as the police moved the flashlight, a chill went down everyones spine.. 

Right next to him, was a decomposing body.. The team, immediately recognized who that was. It was Kageyama..  
He went missing a month ago. That was the thing.  
The police went down to get the sleeping boy and to carry out the body. Everyone was in tears , how could this happen? Kageyama was such a quite and timid boy. How did he ended up like this..? Takeda was so mad at himself for not taking care of his student , He felt *guilty*. 

As the police approached the red head he woke up, because of the flashing lights, he saw the police and was really confused, when he looked beside him, his eyes went wide and let out a gasp. His friend, was... lying next to him... dead? He couldnt belive it, he tried to scream at him but then he started crying , The team went down to help comfort him. " BUT HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME! HE TALKED TO ME! HOW ?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! KAGEYAMA! WHY?" Hinata was screaming out in pain , Suga and the team hugged him and told him that it wasnt his fault. He couldnt let go, Kaeyama was only his best firend , his partner. How could he go live without him? 

That is what he said at his funeral. Crying next to him, screaming out his name . " Why did you leave me Kageyama? Who did this to you? Please come back. We need you. " Everyone was sobbing in the funeral home. His uperclassman, Oikawa was there too. He didnt knew that this could happen to his underclassmen, Oikawa never hated Kageyama, but he swore that he will never forget him, his first friend that Kageyama had.

The end.


End file.
